listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Home and Away children
The following are characters from the Australian soap opera Home and Away who are notable for being the children of important characters. Archie Hyde Unnamed infant actors (2007) Archie Hyde is the only child of Kit Hunter and Kim Hyde. He was conceived when his parents were stranded in the bush after a helicopter crash. His father Kim was married to Rachel Armstrong during and after Archie's birth. He was born on May 6,2006, this was also the day his maternal grandmother Beth Hunter died in a car accident. He currently resides in the city with his parents. Ella Hunter Unnamed infant actors (2006) Ella Hunter is the daughter of Tasha Andrews and Robbie Hunter.Born in 2006 she was originally believed to be Michael/Jonah Abrahams' daughter, until in 2007 Jonah was revealed to be infertile. After her birth she was kidnapped by Jonah's foster mother Mumma Rose, but was later safely returned to Tasha and Robbie. It is unknown whether Robbie is her father. She currently resides in the United States with her parents. Lindsay McKenzie/Harris Lindsay McKenzie/Harris was the unborn daughter of Martha McKenzie and Roman Harris. She was conceived in early–mid 2008 and died via a miscarriage in August 2008. For weeks it was assumed that Jack Holden was the father until a paternity test proved Roman to be her father. Noah Lawson II* Hunter Unnamed infant actors (2006) Noah Lawson II* Hunter is the son of Hayley Smith and Scott Hunter.He was originally believed to be Kim Hyde's son (due to a paternity test which had been switched by Zoe McAllister). Months after his birth (in 2006) it was discovered (through blood types) that Scott was Noah's father. He was named after Hayley's late husband Noah Lawson. He currently resides in France with his parents. baby Armstrong/Holden the unborn child of Rachel Armstrong and Tony Holden. Conceived in late 2008. Rachel Burton McGregor Kelly Glaister (1996-1998) Sarah Mumcu (1998-2000, 2002) Rachel Burton McGregor is the only daughter of Jesse McGregor and the late Kylie Burton. Kylie died of a drug overdose while in prison. Jesse was sent to prison in 2006 charged with Vehichular manslaughter for the car accident death of Chloe Richards. Between 2002-2006, Rachel was adopted by Will and Gypsy Smith; thus gaining a adoptive sister Lily Smith. Joe Morton Joe Morton is the only son of Lee Morton and Steve Braeburn (Lee's science teacher). Born in 2005, he was almost adopted by Rachel Armstrong and her then-husband Kim Hyde. He was raised by Lee and her boyfriend Dane Masca until he died of bone cancer in 2008. Vinnie "V.J." Patterson Jr Carlo Teodorowych and Jack Monger (2001) Harry and James Roberts/Nicholas and Cameron Stevens (2002-2003recurring/alternate) Max Theoharis and Gregory Fois (2004-2005) Cooper Scott (2006-2008) Felix Dean (2008-Present) Vinnie "V.J." Patterson Jr is the only son of Leah Poulos-Patterson-Baker and Vinnie Patterson. Moments after his birth (in 2001, same day as Lily Smith) his father Vinnie was arrested on fraud charges (Vinnie's father was the real fraudster) and later sent to jail where his death was faked so he could go into witness protection because while on the inside he'd become a police informer. Jesse McGregor was the main father figure in young VJ's life since his birth when, at six months old, it was discovered he had a problem with his hearing and needed a cochlear implant operation to repair it. In 2005 his mother Leah married Dan Baker, and VJ gained a step-brother Ryan Baker (Dan's son from his marriage to Amanda Vale). In early 2008 Dan died in an absailing accident in America. He resides at 6 James Street with his mother, Charlie and Ruby Buckton. In the coming week VJ,Jai and Annie get stuck in a storm drain. Oliver Phillips Oliver Davis (2008-Present) Oliver "Ollie" Phillips is the son of Kirsty and Kane Phillips, Ollie was born in 2005 while his parents were on the run from the law. The phillips returned to Summer Bay in June 2008 when Ollie became sick and needed medical attention that Kirsty and Kane could not get him. Ollie currently resides at Summer Bay House with his mother, Miles Copeland, Jai Fernandez, Alf Stewart and Melody Jones. Pippa Saunders Phoebe and India Falconer (2006-2007) Chloe Marshall (2007-2008) Pippa Saunders is the daughter of Sally Fletcher and the late Flynn Saunders, Leah Baker is her non-biological birth mother, via being a surrogate for Sally (she was left infertile because of ovarian cancer). She was born in 2004. In 2006 her father Flynn died from skin cancer. She is named after her beloved adoptive grandmother Pippa. She has a foster brother Ric Dalby, foster sister Cassie Turner and foster neice Summer Rose Turner (Cassie's daughter). Her blood relatives include a uncle Miles Copeland and cousin Amber Copeland (Miles' late daughter). She currently resides in Phuket with her mother, Cassie and Summer Turner. Lily Smith Lily Smith is the daughter of Will Smith and Gypsy Nash. She was born in 2001, the same day as VJ Patterson. She has one adopted sister, Rachel McGregor (Jesse McGregor's daughter). Summer Rose Turner Summer Rose Turner (born off-screen)is the only daughter of Cassie Turner and Henk Van Minnen. Summer Rose was born on July 15, 2008. She was found to be HIV negative after her birth (Cassie and Henk are both HIV positive) and currently resides in Phuket with her mother, Sally Fletcher and Pippa Saunders. External links and sources *[http://seven.com.au/homeandaway/ Home and Away official website - SEVEN.com.au] *Home and Away at the Internet Movie Database *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0094481/fullcredits#cast at the Internet Movie Database Category:Home and Away characters